How Can I Not?
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Liley one-shot maybe, depends on reviews - Just some words of comfort and a gesture of love, but these feelings mean so much more to them than they may ever know.


**A/N- Having trouble thinking up new chapters, and had an urge to test out my new keyboard with...of course a Liley. Although this is a little different from my usual line up as it's not so obvious... just little bit of a cute moment I'd thought of in my head. This is partially about friendship, and the love they share through that, but with the not so subtle tone of romance. Even if they're not together. Anyways, forgive me, and I am working on a new chapter for 'Love is...', honest! Should be up reasonably soon.**

**Anyways, title is inspired by the song 'How Can I Not Love You?' by Joy Rodriguez.**

**And its just meant to be a one-shot, but if I think of anything new to add (like an actual storyline with length) then I may update.**

**Enjoy.**

xLileyxLileyxLileyx

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

xLileyxLileyxLileyx

Lilly rested her head on her hands and sighed, watching Matt as he walked onto the beach, surf board in hand. He was reasonably good looking, she knew that much, but she couldn't tell if she'd be able to like him. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to get interested in boys the same way Miley seemed to throw herself into their world, and it made her worry that she felt like she'd been rejected for a date every time that Miley turned her attentions to the latest new guy.

Therefore she'd come to what she'd hoped would be a good solution; Matt.

"Sup?" Miley asked, noticing the frown on Lilly's face.

"I was just thinking about asking out Matt."

"Matt? I didn't know you liked Matt." Miley's voice had that slightly husky undertone that it sometimes had today, and it made Lilly hold her breath for longer than necessary to keep from shuddering.

"Yeah, well I was just thinking about it, you know. I mean he's cute."

"Yeah. He is."

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's not up to me who you like and don't like Lilly." Miley said, looking down at her milkshake.

"I wish it was." Lilly said, her voice soft, and Miley looked up, an unreadable expression on her face that made Lilly want to run her thumb over her friend's lips and... there was that shudder she'd tried to hold back.

"Hm?"

"Well, you seem to have good taste."

Miley just smiled, her eyes twinkling as she watched Lilly. "You have no idea." She spoke quietly, making her voice even huskier, and Lilly turned her attention to her smoothie before looking back over to Matt.

"So shall I ask him?"

"If you want to. Why are you asking me?"

"I'm just... not sure if he'll like me."

"Lilly are you kidding?" She turned her best friend round to face her, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course he will."

"How do you know?" Lilly mumbled into Miley's neck, taking in her strawberry scented perfume. Miley let out a small laugh, and pulled out of the hug to look into her friend's eyes, and cupped her cheek gently, stroking the tiny dimple in Lilly's cheek with her thumb.

"How can he not?" She breathed, before leaning over and kissing Lilly's cheek, her lips brushing the corner of Lilly's own.

Lilly slowly raised her hand to where Miley had kissed her before focusing her attention on the fact that Miley had risen out of her chair, and was walking away from her, towards the secluded part of the beach.

Lilly turned back to her smoothie, biting her lip, her eyes slowly returning to Matt. He had liking potential... he would do.

xLileyxLileyxLileyx

Miley sat in the quietest part of the beach, eyes closed, listening to the waves crash against the shore with beautiful force. Every now and then the wind threw a spray of sea foam her way, cooling her face in the harsh heat of the typical Malibu summer.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a leg appeared on each side of her own, and she opened her eyes, her head feeling slightly lighter when she saw Lilly's green sandals.

"How'd it go with Matt?"

"I didn't ask him."

"I thought you liked him."

"I don't know what I like at the moment." Lilly breathed against Miley's neck as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "And anyway, I'd rather spend right now with you."

Miley smiled to herself, turning her head towards Lilly.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Why choose me over Matt?" Miley asked, her voice once again laced with that light husky tone that made Lilly feel the need to pull her closer, her legs wrapping around Miley's own, her arms crossed over Miley's stomach, each gripping one of Miley's own crossed hands. Lilly placed a gentle kiss on her friend's cheek, before placing her lips close to Miley's ear.

"How could I not?"

xLileyxLileyxLileyx


End file.
